Unsolvable
by Roarax
Summary: Detective Beckett is worried about the poisonous relationship Castle and Gina share, so she decides to investigate. Kate finds more than she was searching for upon interrogating the blonde woman. Beckett/Gina eventuality. Femslash. Deal with it.
1. Temptation

Detective Katherine Beckett placed her badge and gun in the glove box of her car, locking the compartment before stepping out of her vehicle. She wasn't a detective tonight, merely a friend. Shielding her eyes from the mid-day sun, Kate took a moment to register just how huge this house was. Castle's ex-wife hit the jackpot when they'd split up. Gina was attracted to wealth like a moth to a flame, and it was no surprise that upon realizing that Castle had been successful with his new Nikki Heat novels, the blonde woman had reappeared into his life and their flame had supposedly been rekindled. The detective couldn't help but wonder what else the manipulative woman had managed to take from him…

Kate jumped upon hearing the familiar buzz of her cell phone, her train of thought cut short. She answered without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Beckett."

"You always sound so angry when you say your name like that. No note of good humor, or an upward inflection, or anything."

"Castle..?"

"See?" He bellowed with unusual enthusiasm. "That! Say your name just like that."

"I don't have time for this right now, Castle." Kate shuffled from one foot to the other, unable to rip her gaze from the spectacular garden and running fountains in Gina's yard. "What do you want?"

"You just seemed…irritated when you left the precinct. I wanted to make sure you were alright. Maybe you wanted some company?"

She rolled her eyes, a lump in her throat at the irony of the situation. "Not today. I'll call you about the case tomorrow."

Before he could object (as she knew he would), Kate hung up and placed her phone back into the pocket of her jeans. The writer had spent most of the day gawking over his newfound affection for the attractive blonde that had waltzed back into his life. It had become a nuisance to the case they'd been working on, and she had done her utmost to get away from him before her obvious distaste of his infatuation spilled over her wall of apathy. Gina wasn't right for him, and since Richard couldn't see it, Kate had taken it upon herself to make things right.

The detective's heels clicked against the cobblestone path as she made her way to the entrance of the manor. She took a deep breath, and rung the doorbell. It took all of three seconds for a high-pitched voice to wash over through the intercom. "Come in!"

The door creaked open, and Kate poked her head inside, unsure of whether or not it was appropriate to walk in unannounced. With a foot planted outside, the natural brunette called out into the large, empty house.

"Come on iiiiiin, detective!" The sound of a female voice rose to an uncomfortable octave, and Gina appeared from one of the grand rooms branching off of the main entryway. Her blonde hair was matted to the sides of her face, her body wrapped in an expensive-looking white bathrobe, and a delicate smile possessing her lips. "What a surprise to see you here, detective. Is Richard alright?"

"Castle is fine," Kate responded through tight lips. "You know, it probably isn't a good idea for you to let just someone walk into your home. I could have been anyone."

Gina smiled. "I saw you on the monitor, but I do appreciate the concern."

_Right. Yes, of course._ The generally calm and collected detective was at a loss for words, smiling at the other woman and unable to vocalize an appropriate response. She didn't like this woman, and was making it more and more obvious that something was wrong. Kate shook away her unresolved feelings, and assumed the confident role that she was so very used to maintaining. "May I speak with you, Ms. Cowell? I won't take up too much of your time, I simply have a few questions."

"Wow..." the woman exhaled softly at the tone of Kate's authority, shifting her weight and cocking her hip. "Don't bother yourself with formalities, detective. Please, call me Gina."

"Gina," the name rolled off of her tongue smoother than anticipated. "How long have you known Castle?"

"Oh, so this _is_ about Richard?"

"I'm not implying anything, nor am I working under the assumption th-that..." The blonde woman shifted her weight once more, the hem of her collar dipping open to reveal white, creamy flesh. Kate's focus drifted lower to the subtle swell of chest visible through the opening of her bathrobe, and concentration began to dilute, "...the, umm, assumption that you're to b-blame f-for anyth... Ms. Cowell. Please fix your robe."

Nonchalant, Gina glanced downwards at her open robe and smiled, grabbing her breasts through the material and shaking her shoulders comically. "Detective Beckett! Am I embarrassing you?"

"Ms. Cowell..."

"Oh, alright." She conceded with a grin, fixing her attire. "I'll behave, detective. Don't bring me to the holding cells."

_Jesus Christ, what does Castle see in her? She's a living Barbie. _"Umm, I wouldn't. Ms. Cowell, aside from being his publisher, what do you stand to gain at the eventual rise Castle's fame? You two have known each other long enough for you to be able to determine the approximate destination of your relationship, is that correct?"

"Relationship?" Gina furrowed her brows. "Richard and I aren't in a relationship."

Kate's heart skipped a beat. "You're not..? I was under the impression that-"

"He has money in his wallet and I have an ass in my pants? Basically." Despite the nature of the conversation, the blonde woman's perky tone was maintained, and she wore a good-humored expression. "Besides, most of the time all he does is talk about you, anyway. I think we could become very good friends, you and I. That is, seeing as I feel like I already know you inside and out!"

The detective's train of thought left the station once more as she contemplated all the subtle hints the writer had planted throughout his little infatuated speeches. Of course. Akin to the end of an investigation, the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place, and a smile suitable to a schoolgirl's crept it's way onto her lips. Castle had managed to sneak his way into her mind (as he always did) and create a false sense of jealousy just to prove a point. Oh, Castle.

"So you two never got back together after the divorce? What about the Hamptons?"

"I got a five star suite, and he got a five star fuck. Simple." Gina moistened her mouth before biting her bottom lip and smiling. "Castle never really interested me in the first place, actually. But these last few months, with the things he's told me... I've gotten to know you, detective. You're quite something."

"What kinds of things has he told you...?"

"That you're the most driven woman he's ever met," she never broke eye contact as she spoke, inching closer to Kate with a hand holding her bathrobe shut, "and that he wakes up in the morning eager for someone to be killed just so that he can give you a cup of coffee."

_Oh, Castle._ Oblivious to the hungry gaze her partner's ex-wife was roaming over her, Kate's lips twitched into another childish smile at the thought of Castle's elaborate plan to be with her. The Nikki Heat novels, the not-so-subtle sexual innuendos, the inadvertent danger that had skimmed him time and time again... it had all been for her.

"It's a little morbid, of course, when you think about it," Gina continued, her blue eyes piercing and alive. "But Richard has always been a morbid boy. He's so immature sometimes, I can't stand it. You, on the other hand... so down to earth. So operated and controlled, and so very passionate about what it is that arouses your curiosity."

The detective's thoughts came to a halt upon coming to terms with the low octave that Gina's pitch had taken on. Only then did she realize the sultry way the blonde had managed to position her hips, cocked against the threshold of one of the massive rooms that her manor contained. Her bathrobe was untied, held shut by the loose fist that Gina held between her breasts. Kate took an unexpected step backwards, her heart thundering in her chest and her mind racing; she felt naked without her gun and badge.

"What _drives_ you, Katherine?"

"Ms. Cowell, I'm going to have to ask you to step ba-"

"Gina." She corrected the brunette, inching closer again until Kate's back was pressed against the large wooden doors by which she had entered. "Please, call me Gina."

Her blonde hair had begun to dry in curled locks, descending along her neck in a messy yet appealing fashion. The detective licked her lips, unable to stop the pounding of her pulse against her temples as Gina's eyes pierced through her like a knife. It was unnerving. The fashion in which this woman had managed to render her mouth dry and her muscles tight was like nothing Kate had ever experienced.

"Ms. Cowell," her tone was authoritative and unwavering, unlike the butterflies in her stomach. "I came to see you today to discuss your partnership with Castle. He doesn't deserve t-to be taken advant-ta...age-"

A sly expression engulfed Gina's otherwise innocent allure as the detective's words fumbled. Castle's publisher had let her arms fall to her side in the most casual manner possible, the slightly damp robe falling loose enough to make Kate's breath catch in her throat. The blonde licked her lips again, hungry and determined.

"I think I know what drives you, detective." She stepped forward one last time to press her body against the brunette's front, and Gina's pupils visibly dilated upon feeling her prey try to step back but hit the back of her head against the door instead. "You spend too much time focusing on what it is that others want, that you don't have time at the end of the day for yourself, do you, love?"

"I..."

"Shh." The blonde leaned in and pressed her soft lips to Kate's for but a moment. "I'll take care of you."

The detective's mouth hung open, her eyes wide and her heart still thumping like a jackhammer. _What just happened, exactly?_

"Hmm." Gina's confusion was apparent across her brows, even as she bent her knees to let her breasts trail down Kate's stomach and back up again to rest against the other woman's chest. "I do have to admit, I didn't think Detective Beckett would be so passive. You disappoint me."

Before Kate could utter a word of protest, she once more felt the warmth of lips pressed onto her own. Gina wasn't as gentle as she had been before, and the detective could feel the force of the other woman's body rise up against her torso as the blonde woman cupped Kate's cheeks in the palms of her hands.

A warmth spread through Kate's body, despite her unmoving lips and stiff posture. She felt a scalding fire, threatening to loosen every fiber of resolve she held dear to her, burning its way down her chest to make itself comfortable between her hips. The brunette held her breath, unmoving, waiting for the other woman to pull away but silently begging her not to. Unable to control her body's movements, Kate's hands rose to hover just above Gina's hips and she simply held them there, feeling the heat radiate from the other woman's body.

Gina pulled away, her lips lingering just an inch away from Kate's for but a second before she distanced herself enough to be able to look the other woman in the eyes. At that moment, the brunette's hands twitched into a clenching motion, the tips of her fingers digging into the blonde's waist. Immediately subsequent to her body's mishap, the detective removed her hands to place them behind her back, her eyes going wide with an unknown feeling as Gina grinned.

"You have absolutely no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Katherine." At that point, her bathrobe had fallen open enough to expose her entire front; the detective didn't dare take a better look than what her peripherals offered. "Although... I had no idea you were so shy. Is the Big Bad Wolf scared to take a bite, mmm?"

Gina giggled, trailing her finger down and between Kate's cleavage, never breaking eye contact. She bit her lip, and whispered, "I taste really good, I promise."

Kate's mouth hung open, her breath unable to leave the security of her lungs. There was a subtle, yet exciting thrum of heat coursing through her, its presence arousing her senses in ways that were unfamiliar to the detective. Castle seemed to elude her thoughts, the notion of anything right now _other_ than the gorgeous blonde woman before her seemed irrelevant. The consuming prospect took over her mind, and the brunette bit her bottom lip.

"Any more questions, detective?" Gina's pupils were dilated, and her lips were red and swollen. "You seem... at a loss for words."

_Again. Please._ She couldn't bring herself to voice the request, as much as she desperately wanted to. Kate's body was frozen in place, her muscles strung tight enough to cause a slight discomfort. _One more time. Please._

**TBC?**

**A/N: I'm really not sure what happened to my muse, but I'm starting to think she's dead somewhere in the back of my mind. I'm not sure if I want to keep this piece of (very unlikely) fiction going or not, so if anyone has any ideas... let me know! Because my creativity is dwindling.**


	2. Hesitation

Richard Castle.

Kate had gone out of her way to see her partner's ex-wife for the sole purpose of speaking to her about _Richard Castle_. Yet, here she was, pinned to the inside of the front door of Gina's mansion, with the other woman's lips scorching a path down her neck. _How had it come down to this...?_

The detective still hasn't said a word since the initial touch of their lips, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to control the physical intimacy her body seemed to crave. It took Kate a conscious effort to keep her hands from lacing their way through the blonde's still-damp golden locks, and her restraint was beginning to dilute. Her chest and stomach ached to press against Gina's, as her partner's publisher held her lips inches away from Kate's, with a devious smile shaping her mouth.

Kate didn't dare inch closer to close the distance between them, despite how much she craved those full lips against her own. It was all a tease. Everything Gina did was done on purpose to pull some kind of a reaction from her prey, and patience was wearing thin as time dripped by.

"Mmm, and what if I do this?" The blonde woman trailed her perfectly manicured nails down to the hem of Kate's shirt and dipped under the material to rest against bare flesh. She didn't dig into the skin, but rather grazed the surface ever so slightly - enough to invite a wave of goosebumps to wash over the brunette's tense body.

Heat. That was the only way to describe the tingle sizzling its way through her core. It was a fire, a dancing flame that had a mind of its own, fueled only by the rampant desire that the other woman was capable of exuding through nothing but the tips of her fingers. The sensation engulfed Kate's rational inhibition, burning a hole in the pit of her chest and descending to possess the apex of her thighs.

It was then that the gorgeous blonde pulled away from Kate momentarily, shifting her stance to press her back against the brunette's front. Gina's bathrobe was still hanging open in quite the immodest fashion as she grabbed each of Kate's wrists to wrap them around her exposed stomach.

"Detective Beckett..." Gina's hips moved provocatively against the brunette's jeans, accentuating her words as she spoke them at a low and husky octave. "I want to confess. I haven't been a good girl."

Kate felt herself melt as the gorgeous blonde did not cease the seductive movement of her hips, the words rolling off of her tongue serving as an anchor to keep the detective grounded. Had it not been for those words, it would have taken mere moments for the hypnotic rhythm to consume her resolve. As if on cue, Kate's fingers twitched and curled inwards, her nails lodging themselves in the creamy flesh of Gina's waist. Her hands were shaking.

Realization slapped the renown publisher across the face as she came to terms with the reason for Kate's hesitation. She spoke softly, this time: "No one has to know."

The metaphorical traffic light in the detective's mind flashed a blinding green, and before she knew it, her left hand snaked its way tighter around the slim frame of Gina's waist, and her right hand rose to constrict the blonde's neck. It was almost instantaneous, the way the woman reacted to her touch: a sharp intake of breath followed by the stifling of a throaty hum. Kate's fingers curled possessively around the other woman's windpipe, never quite pressing down hard enough to cease breathing, but lingering just close enough to utter a threat without words.

There was a moment of prolonged silence, both women still as stones. The only sign of aroused life was the irregular thumping of a heartbeat Kate felt against the blonde's neck. The detective coiled her fingers higher to grab Gina's jawline, as she let the warm breath escaping her lips dance over the shell of the other woman's ear.

"Why is it that you haven't been good, hmm?" She spoke up for the first time since the first lock of their lips.

Gina tried to shift her position once more, but her movement backfired when Kate pressed the weight of her hands harder into the blonde's body. _Don't you fucking dare move,_ the possessive curl of her fingers whispered a menacing hiss.

"I...I've b-been fantasizing," Gina stammered her words between aroused pants, her hands coming backwards so she could hook her thumbs in the belt loops of Beckett's jeans. "About you. Even when I was with him, I was th-thinking about you, Kate."

Kate's heart was pounding, and the adrenaline felt _amazing_. "Why?"

"Because I... want you."

The detective sighed at the words, unaware of how much she needed to hear something of the sort. It had been weeks, months, since she had felt the intimate proximity of another human being, and if the gnawing sensation at her stomach was any indication, Katherine knew that it was a desire that needed to be satiated soon. The softness of Gina's previous words roused something within the brunette, and prompted her to release her death-grip of the other woman's throat.

Instead, she brought her hands together at the other woman's chest and allowed her palms to cup the generous mounds of feminine appeal. Gina let out a soft hum of approval, pressing her ass further into the crotch of Kate's jeans as the brunette found her way to delicate, yet erect nipples. She grasped at each sensitive bud of flesh with her index and thumb, stretching the skin outwards and rolling the blonde's nipples harsher than how she should have. Gina didn't seem to mind in the slightest, arcing her body outward to provide the detective with that much more room to fondle her.

As if aware of the other woman's thoughts, Kate's hands drifted upwards to peel the damp bathrobe from Gina's shoulders and let it fall to the floor. No doubt it was ridiculously expensive and should not have been carelessly dropped to the (nonetheless impeccable) hardwood floor, but even Gina didn't appear to care. The blonde turned to face the detective; cobalt and chocolate irises collided, and for but a moment, there was a comfortable silence that drifted through the air.

Making the first move this time, Katherine grabbed the other woman's waist and pulled her close, crushing their lips together in a searing kiss. Gina's lips were soft, swollen and oh-so-delicate. Now that the blonde had managed to capture the detective's interest, she had stepped down to become the much more submissive partner.

Just how Beckett liked it.

Kate dug her nails into the flesh of her newfound lover's waist and clung to her like a parched animal. She nicked Gina's bottom lip with the tips of her teeth, pulling the delicious flesh into her mouth and biting down onto it.

"Mmm... fuck, please don't stop." The blonde pulled away and pressed her forehead against Kate's, her teeth clenched and a smile coating her irresistible expression. "I want this _so much_."

Unable to resist temptation, the detective grabbed Gina and whirled her around, thrusting her back against the wooden doors that had had her captured mere moments ago. Their lips collided once more, and this time Kate slid her tongue through the opening of her lips to tease the eager woman further. It was so easy for Kate to run her fingers everywhere along the other woman's skin; so very easy for her to overlook all the contradictions her mind were spitting at her at the moment. The soft sounds the blonde was emitting directly into the detective's mouth were enough to drive her to the brink of sanity.

The adrenaline coursing through the detective's body was somehow unfamiliar to her, sensations of an anxious anticipation plucking at her sensitive areas the way one would play a perfectly tuned guitar. Her body responded with a melodic tune, synchronized with the other woman's movements with eerie coordination.

"Wow..." Kate sighed the word through an astonished exhale as her hands rose once more to cup Gina's breasts, the tips of her fingers marveling at the delicate texture of the other woman. "You're so... soft."

The blonde smiled, showing off her perfect teeth. "Welcome to being with a woman, Detective Beckett."

Moving her hands off of the other woman's chest and splaying her fingers outwards, Kate's breath caught in her lungs as she explored Gina's throat, the back of her neck, and down her shoulders. The delectable feeling of skin against her fingertips made her heart pound in her chest, and it was impossible to ignore those gorgeous lips for a moment longer. Digging her nails into the other woman's shoulders, Kate brought Gina close enough to capture her mouth once more, surprised when the other woman pulled away a moment too soon.

"Mm, Katherine? I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be wearing enough clothes for the both of us right now," the blonde let her fingers trail their way down the detective's cleavage, her eyes hungry for more. "I'd be oh-so delighted to help you out of the burden they must be imposing on you right about now..."

A flash of heat took control of Kate's cheeks, and she felt the redness propagate itself throughout the rest of her face. The thought had not occurred to her just yet that she might experience everything that Gina was prepared to offer. _Everything._ A part of the detective's curiosity drove her to want to push the other woman into taking control once more. It would take an anxious effort for Kate to take possession of the the blonde the way she truly wanted to, and Kate didn't know if she had it in her to get over her insecurities.

"Touch me?" Gina's slick expression washed over the brunette, and Kate realized then that she had let herself drift off into hypothetical thought, and her hands had fallen to her sides.

Without conscious permission, one of Kate's hands rose to curl possessively around Gina's throat, and her other hand threaded itself in the golden locks hanging from the nape of her neck. The brunette fisted her hand, collecting as much hair as she could and subsequently flexing her arm to hold the submissive woman down and away from the proximity of her lips. Kate spoke through clenched teeth, the excitement splitting through her almost uncomfortable: "Don't tell me what to do, Gina."

It was a surprise when the blonde woman moaned softly, licking her lips and bringing her gaze to collide with the detective's. "Yes ma'am, Detective. I'll beha-"

"Quiet." Kate hissed the word, her free hand rising to press a single finger to Gina's red lips. "Just stop talking. I don't want to hear it."

Gina swallowed, her mouth all of a sudden dry. Unaware that the detective was trying her utmost to overcome her insecurities, Gina couldn't tear her gaze from the burning desire present in Kate's chocolate irises. The brunette had an undeniable appeal to her that was so difficult to find in anyone else when it came to this kind of a passion. Akin to watching a child unwrap its first and only Christmas present, Kate's eager expression brightened every time she explored a new square inch of the other woman's body. The desire to _be_ _desired_ was insatiable, taking control of every inhibition Gina held dear.

Kate pressed her chest up against Gina's naked body, adoring the feeling of natural softness that the blonde offered up freely. It was then that she felt a familiar hard, cold surface digging into the skin of her hip. Its presence immediately comforted her, and the rough aura she had previously exuded amplified itself by an infinite number.

The detective brought her lips close to Gina's, the tips of their mouths touching but nothing more.

"I'm going to release you, Gina, and then you're going to take my clothes off." Kate whispered the words, the recognizable _clink!_ of her cuffs resonating within the air as she held them up. "Then, sweetheart, we're going to try these out. How does that sound?"

* * *

**Author's Note: thank you for your reviews. They really fuel my muse into getting up off of her ass.**


End file.
